Solid electrodes of lead oxide are mechanically weak and are therefore of limited practical utility. Use is therefore frequently made of an inert metallic support, such as a plat or a grid, which is coated with lead oxide PbO.sub.2, preferably by electrolytic deposition. Such a support advantageously consists of titanium; however, firmly adhering coatings of lead oxide have heretofore been achieved on titanium bodies only by relatively complicated and costly processes.